


Happy New Year

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: *A new day. A new year* Mortimer Gloom thought. Frowning, he wandered the streets of Gotham City. Mortimer glanced at many buildings and people. *The world will always be a sad place.* His lower lip trembled. A few tears ran down his face.





	Happy New Year

I don't own Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters.

 

 

*A new day. A new year* Mortimer Gloom thought. Frowning, he wandered the streets of Gotham City. Mortimer glanced at many buildings and people. *The world will always be a sad place.* His lower lip trembled. A few tears ran down his face. 

Mortimer turned to a frowning woman. He viewed her walking by a store. *The world will always be a sad place. I will always be a gentleman.* His tears ceased. He began to nod near the woman before he abandoned her.

A memory formed. A memory of Mortimer standing near his sick parents many years ago. The usual tears ran down his face. Mortimer's eyes were on his parents as they writhed under blankets. He was helpless. The memory Mortimer sobbed.

After the memory, Mortimer found himself by his parents' grave markers. He remembered exactly when they died. New tears streamed down his face. ''Happy New Year.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
